


Life Day

by desirayparker20



Series: Young Gideon [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Black Character(s), F/M, Family, Female Character of Color, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desirayparker20/pseuds/desirayparker20
Summary: Karlos Gideon comes to his girlfriend's childhood home just before Life Day. He receives an early gift.
Relationships: Moff Gideon (Star Wars) & Reader, Moff Gideon - Relationship
Series: Young Gideon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068896
Kudos: 1





	Life Day

**Author's Note:**

> Young Moff Gideon (named Karlos) & Black/Brown Female Reader

"Karlos! Karlos! Karlos!" 

Your younger siblings sang a repetitive chorus, indicating that Karlos--your friend, your partner, your lover--was home from training. You cradled your belly and waited for him to come inside. 

"Are you ready?" your father asked. His wooden spoon rotated in a bowl of soup on the stove, as you and your mother folded fresh laundry. You forced a smile.

"As I can be, I suppose."

"Great, Stars!" Karlos exclaimed. "You've all gotten so tall in such a short time. Bela--are those _muscles_ I see?"

"I've joined the stickball team!" Bela responded, surely demonstrating a wield of his invisible baton. 

"Ah! Are you any good?"

"What?!" Bela asked, offended. "I'm _the best_!"

Karlos laughed. "I expect nothing less. Here. A little something for my favorite younglings."

"Ooh, money!" Chauncie shouted. 

Finally, the trio came bustling into the house, each waving a large coin in their hand.

"Karlos is here!" Maila said, running to you. "Look!"

Just as you'd touched your baby sister's little hand to observe the currency, Karlos stepped inside, dressed in uniform. The children buzzed with excitement but the adults fell silent. Karlos tipped his head in your father's direction.

"Joyous Life, Karlos," your father said.

"Joyous Life, Sir," Karlos responded. "Mother Neema."

"Joyous Life, Karlos."

Karlos took a breath when he got pleasantries out of the way. He smiled and walked toward you, but before getting close, you rose from your chair--revealing your Life Day gift to him. Karlos froze and met your eyes--his own widened. 

"Joyous Life, Karlos."

* * *

"I don't know anything about being a father," Karlos groaned. Pebbles he'd gathered from the ground, he tossed back toward the dirt. He avoided your gaze but you kept your eyes on him.

Karlos was never the type to become flustered. When things went off track, he remained calm. Therefore, you knew that he was genuinely scared by the sight of your pregnant belly. 

"Well, I don't know anything about being a mother, Karlos," you teased. But he didn't smile. Finally, he looked at you.

"But you have younger siblings. And you're _great_ with them. You _have_..." he searched for words. "Parental instincts. I've never had to look out for anyone."

You rubbed his arm. "Karlos..."

He responded with raised eyebrows--acknowledging your voice, awaiting your reason.

"We are in this together. We have my parents. I know you don't always like it, but you have your father..."

Karlos rolled his eyes and looked ahead. But you placed your fingers under his chin and turned his face toward yours. "And we have each other."

Karlos smiled, but the smile did not meet his eyes. He looked ahead again. Beyond your childhood home was a dirt road and nothing but trees. You shifted on the cushion beneath you, adjusting for comfort.

"Why did you give up your flat?" he asked.

You drew in a deep breath, then exhaled. "I wanted to be back home. In the quiet of the woods. Plus, I need all of the help I can get."

"Ah. So _you're_ scared, too?" Karlos sang with a superior grin. 

You chuckled. "Of course, I'm scared, Karlos. But when has fear ever stopped _either_ of us from doing anything?"

Karlos smiled to himself and looked at his boots. "You're right."

"Of course, I'm right."

He grunted and looked into your eyes once more. Then, he leaned in for a kiss. You pressed your lips against his and melted in his touch. 

"You'll do great, Karlos," you said, once the two of you parted. 

He gazed into your certain eyes and tried his hardest to create a certainty that matched yours. But you saw it. You saw the fear.

And at that moment, you recognized that it wasn't just the fear of being a father that troubled him so. 


End file.
